Nagła zima sposobnością do bitwy na śnieżki
Totalna Porażka:Druga szansa Pahkitew - odcinek 8 Przypomnienie poprzedniego odcinka Chris: Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce:Drugiej szansie Pahkitew...uczestnicy byli lekko zaskoczeni kiedy załatwiłem im nagłą zime w lato xD . Najbardziej zaskoczony był Derek co było widać po jego reakcjach . Uczestnicy musieli zbudować igloo. Okazało się że mocniejsze igloo wykonały Mechaniczne Miśki , a Derek poleciał do domu . Gra ich szesnastka . Czy wytrzymają jeszcze jeden dzień zimy ? Jak wykorzystam ten dzień ? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę:Drugą szanse Pahkitew! (Intro) Mechaniczne Miśki - pokój chłopaków (Chad był u dziewczyn , a chłopaki rozmawiali o strategii) Leo: Trzeba wywalić Anne , bo laski jeszcze namówią Chada na pozbycie się któregoś z nas Dustin: Chad napewno się nie zgodzi Bill: Powiemy mu że głosujemy na Caroline . Będzie stosunek głosów 4-1-3 Conrad: Dobre xD Dustin(p.z.): Troche szkoda mi Anne i Chada , ale przynajmniej nasz sojusz nie skupił się na Angeli :) Mechaniczne Miśki - pokój dziewczyn (Chad i Anne ze sobą rozmawiali , a Angela i Caroline szeptały coś na boku) Angela: Może namówimy Chada do głosowania na Leo albo Billa Caroline: Niech Anne to zrobi . A ty namów Dustina Angela: Świetnie Rakietowe Drzewa - pokój dziewczyn (Brittnay przyglądała się Bler i Cherry) Brittnay(p.z.): Któraś z nich głosowała wczoraj na Dereka . Chyba że Ben , no ale jemu zrobiłam wode z mózgu xD Tracy: Brittnay nie martw się tak . Po wywaleniu Dereka jest tu dużo spokojniej Cherry: Nom :) Brittnay(p.z.): No i tu leży pies pogrzebany . Ta idiotka na niego zagłosowała Cherry(p.z.): Nawet nie pamiętam na co przytaknełam xD Stella(p.z.): Może by tak Cherry też przeciągnąć na naszą strone :) Rakietowe Drzewa - pokój chłopaków Pedro: Ben . Ten wasz sojusz jest w mniejszości . Może przyłączyłbyś się do nas ? Ben: Chcieliście mnie wywalić . To nie było fair Pedro: My nie... Archie: Nie oszukujmy się . Byłeś mało przydatny Ben: Troche racji masz xD (Weszedł do nich Chris) Chris: Wyzwanie ludziska Dwór Chris: To jakiś koszmar . Nawet nie moge zapowiedzieć przez megafon wyzwania tylko musze po was przychodzić Stella: Zrobiłeś to w sumie z własnej woli Chris: Ech.....dobra pora na wyzwanie . Dziś będziecie się rzucać śnieżkami . Trafiony - odpada . Przegra drużyna której wszyscy członkowie zostaną trafieni . Ukyjcie sie i lepcie śnieszki. Jak zatrąbie to oznacza start (Wszyscy ruszyli) Angela i Dustin Dustin: Gdzie się schowamy? Angela: To nieważne . Mam do ciebie sprawe kochanie , załatw to a dzisiejszej nocy nigdy nie zapomnisz Dustin: Uuuuuu xD Brittnay , Bler i Cherry Brittnay: Dobra . Nie bez powodu wyczuwam u nas zdrade . Gadać Bler: Równie dobrze Ben mógł nie wytrzymać tego dogadywania Dereka Cherry: Nom Brittnay: Ale to tobie on wczoraj najwięcej dogadywał Bler: No i ? Ja zawsze trzymam się sojuszu Cherry: Ja też . Nawet takiego idioty jak Derek xD (Brittnay zmierzyła dziewczyny wzrokiem) Brittnay(p.z.): Obie są na mojej liście podejrzanych Bler(p.z.): Musiałam odsunąć od siebie podejrzenia (Chris zatrąbił) Ben (Skradał się powoli) Ben(p.z.): Zaczaje się jak tygrys . Nikt mnie nie trafi :) (Ben zauważył Leo) Ben(p.z.): Mój pierwszy cel <3 (Ben rzucił śnieżką , ale nie trafił) Ben: Ups Leo: Już po tobie dziadziu (Rzucał w Bena , ale ten zgrabnie unikał) Leo(p.z.): Dobry jest Leo: Nie ruszaj sie Ben: Ha! Nie ma mowy żebyś mnie dorwał (Nagle Ben się poślizgnął) (Leo go trafił) Leo: Woo-hoo! Ben: Au! (Ktoś napisał do Bena) Ben: Wracaj na miejsce zbiórki . Chris . Aha? Chad i Anne Anne: Chad musze cie o coś poprosić Chad: O co? (Nagle Brittnay ich trafiła) Brittnay: Ha! (Pobiegła) (Chris napisał do Chada i Anne żeby wrócili na miejsce zbiórki) Tracy i Pedro (Natkneli się na siebie) Tracy: A! To tylko ty :) Pedro: Trafiłaś już kogoś? Tracy: Prawie ciebie xD (Zobaczyli Dustina i Angele) Tracy: Ale chętnie trafie ich Pedro: Czytasz mi w myślach :) (Oboje się zaczaili i trafili ) Angela: No nie (Chris do nich napisał) Chris Chris: No co ? Musze im jakoś komunikować żeby wracali . Jest 7-4 dla Rakietowych Drzew. O! Leo trafił Cherry , a Brittnay Billa . Czyli jest 6-3 Brittnay Brittnay(p.z.): Polowanie na tych frajerów jest dziecinnie proste xD (Zauważała Leo) (Oboje nawzajem się zbili) Brittnay i Leo: Ty! Conrad i Caroline (Oni schowali się w jaskini) Conrad: Tu się na nich przyczaimy (Conrad trafił Bler) Caroline: To super (Do jaskini weszli Pedro i Tracy) Tracy: Mamy jakieś Deja vi xD Caroline: Ostatnio tu was pokonaliśmy (Tracy trafiła Caroline) Conrad: Ok (Trafił Pedro) Tracy: Czyli ty vs ja (Oboje się trafili) (Chris napisał fo wszystkich by stawili się na miejsce zbiórki) Miejsce zbiórki Chris: 2-0 wygrały Rakietowe Drzewa Rakietowe Drzewa: Woo-hoo! Bill(p.z.): Pa pa Anne Ceremonia Chris: Podjeliście decyzhe . Bezpieczni są... * Leo * Dustin * Chad * Angela * Caroline * Conrad Chris: Zostali Bill ( Ofiara intryg dziewczyn) i Anne ( Ofiara intryg chłopaków) . A ostatnią pianke dostaje ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Anne! Pakuj się Bill Bill: Że jak :O Leo(p.z.): Dustin i Chad mają przesrane . Ja nie dam się tak łatwo wywalić Armata Chris: Ostatnie słowo Bill: Chad i Dustin to... (Chris go wystrzelił) Bill: Aaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Zapowiedź kolejnego odcinka: Chris: Piętnastka ciągle gra . Czy naprawie megafon? Co wykombinuje Leo? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę:Drugą szanse Pahkitew! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria:Totalna Porażka:Druga szansa Pahkitew - odcinki